


Best

by ella_minnow



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_minnow/pseuds/ella_minnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Elijah loves best about Billy, what Billy loves best about Elijah, and what everyone loves best about both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [lmno @ livejournal](http://ella-minnow.livejournal.com/16201.html#cutid1) on 01/09/2003. For oneangrykate. Happy birthday!

What Elijah loves best about Billy, what he's always loved best about Billy, is how very young he is. Billy's youth, in Lij's considered opinion, is his best feature, followed by his smile.

What Billy loves best about Elijah, what he's always loved best about Elijah, is how very old he is. He's the oldest person Billy has ever met, after the woman who's been living next door to his grandmother in Glasgow since the day after the dawn of time.

What everyone loves best about Elijah and Billy, what all their friends love best about them, is how perfect they are for each other.

Despite the age difference.

End.


End file.
